Life Moves On
by cupcakebakertv
Summary: What i think should happen after secret life ends. Pairings are Ricky and Amy,Grace and Jack,and Adrian and Omar. Me and my sister worked on this.
1. Chapter 1

Ricky Underwood- Happily Married to Amy Underwood with 1 son and live above the butcher shop. 24 years old.

Amy Underwood- Happily Married to Ricky Underwood with 1 son and live above the butcher shop.23 years old.

Grace Pappas- Newly Married to Jack Pappas, expecting their first Baby. Live in their own home. 23 years old.

Jack Pappas- Newly Married to Grace Pappas expecting their first Baby. Live in their own home. 24 years old.

Adrian Lee- Engaged to Omar expecting twins, live in Adrian's condo. 24 years old.

Omar- Engaged to Adrian Lee, expecting twins, live in Adrian's condo. 25 years old.

3 weeks before Christmas Eve

Amy's POV

"Ricky" I moaned. He kissed my neck. I through my head back in pleasure. "Amy" he chuckled. I found his lips and kissed him passionately. I ran my hands down his back and pulled his T-shirt off. I admired his bare chest and pulled in for another Kiss. He pulled off my tank top to reveal my Red lacy bra I had gotten a few weeks before Christmas. He unclasped my bra and let it fall revealing my breasts, he took my left breast and sucked on my nipple. I gasped at the touch. This continued for the rest of the night.

Grace's POV

"Hey" I said to Jack. "Hi" he said, he was obviously tired of me staying up late because I was pregnant and craving just about anything any time of the day. "You hungry again, grace?" He asked. "Yep." I responded. He sighed. "Okay what do you want?" "You." I responded and kissed him. "I'm hungry for that too." He said in between our kisses. "Oh!" I gasped. "What? Is something wrong?" He asked. "No, No it's just that the baby kicked." I said clutching my uterus. "Well Grace that's normal, you are nine months pregnant, now get some rest because tomorrow we are going shopping for some stuff for the baby." He said and rested his head on his pillow. "Jack?" "Yeah Grace?" "I love you" "I love you too."

Adrian's POV

"That, was some awesome sex!" I gasped for breath. "You know it!" Omar said out of breath as well. I stared at my stomach, it was huge for only six months pregnant, but I was having twins. I kissed Omar, and he kissed back. "I love you Adrian, and I know you don't want to rush into a wedding but when do you want to get married?" He asked. "Soon." I promised.

2 weeks before Christmas Eve

Ricky's POV

"Come on John." I shouted. "No Daddy!" he said and ran away. "You have to take a bath!" "No I don't!" He yelled back. "Amy!" I shouted. "Yeah Ricky?" She asked coming into the living room. "Tell him he has to take a bath." I said. "Okay." She said. "John, you really need to take a bath because tomorrow at preschool you have your concert which you need to look nice for. So would you please take a bath?" Amy asked. "Okay." John said. I stared at her in awe. "How did you do that?" I asked. "Practice." She said.

1 Week before Christmas Eve

Jack's POV

"Grace?" I yelled. "Jack?" "I'm Going to work, Call me if you need anything." "Okay, i think i'm close to getting the nursery all finished."


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you asking about Ben, he committed Suicide after finding out Amy and Ricky were married. Hope you like this chapter! Review, Review, REVIEW!**

Chapter 2

2 Days before Christmas Eve

**Amy's POV**

I Felt like i was going to hurl, i ran to the bathroom as fast as i could before i erupted with digested food. I got to the toilet just in time as i barfed. "Amy," Ricky called, "You okay baby?" "Yeah, i'm fine go back to bed." I hollered back. I pulled out my phone to call the doctor, to see if my gut feeling was right.

**Omar's POV**

"Babe?" I yelled. "Yeah Hun?" Adrian responded. "I have to go to teach, but i'll be back around 2 for the doctors appointment." "Okay." She said. "Bye Baby." She said seductively. "Bye Adrian" I chuckled. I left the condo and headed to work. An hour and half later after grading 3rd graders "Why i love my parents" papers i couldn't take it anymore and decided to take a break at the high school football field where Jack coached. "Yo Jack" I yelled. "Whats Up?" Jack said.

**Grace's POV**

****I decided to call Amy, i was bored of organizing clothes in the nursery. I dialed the number and waited for her to pick up. "Grace?" she asked into the phone. "Yeah, Hey Amy." "You okay? You need pregnancy advice?" "No, just kinda bored. What about you? you must be up to something?" "yeah i just called my doctor." "What Why?" "Promise you won't tell anyone, not even Jack." "Promise." "I think im pregnant."

**Sorry decided to keep this short i am writing at least another chapter by the end of today, so look out for Chapter 3! REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about keeping the last chapter so short but i promise to make this chapter longer. I think i'll have a few more by tomorrow**

**Graces POV**

I was shocked, Amy was or thought she was pregnant again? "Have you seen a doctor yet?" I asked. "Yeah, well not exactly, i called her." "Do you want to come over? I could get you a test?" i asked. "Yeah thanks Grace, i'll be there in 10 minutes." I ran to the drugstore to buy a test. just as i came back Amy pulled into the driveway.

**Ricky's POV**

I was at Boykewich international head quarters, after ben had committed suicide he felt like Leo was trying to make me a replacement son for him. I couldn't escape the weird feeling when Amy was barfing her guts out in the bathroom. She looked paler and fuller. She couldn't be pregnant. I shook the feeling off and got back to work.

**Omar's POV**

"Hows Grace?" I asked. "Fine. Except she wakes up in the middle of the night craving pancakes." "Hows Adrian?" "She's good, but all her damn hormones want sex like every minute of the day, sex sex sex." "That sounds like Adrian in general"." "Shut up." I laughed. "We should get together tonight You, Me, Adrian, Grace. Oh and we could invite Ricky and Amy for Dinner or a movie!" "That doesn't actually sound that bad, let me call Grace and ask." He said taking out his phone. He talked on the phone for about a minute. "Grace is coming and Amy was with her so She and Ricky are coming Too. What about You and Adrian?" "She can come." I said. "Why don't you meet us at our house around 6?" i offered. "Sounds good." he responded.

**Amy's POV**

I was at Grace's clutching a positive pregnancy test, crying on her shoulder."Shh Amy, you and Ricky will work through it together." She said. "You can tell Ricky tonight at dinner." "Okay" I Whimpered. I stared at my Stomach, it was gonna grow huge. Would Ricky still love me? Instantly shot through my brain, and ended in more tears.

**Adrian's POV**

"I'm Getting more uncomfortable by the minute." I whined to Omar. "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU GOING INTO LABOR?" He yelled running around getting stuff for the hospital. "No I am not going into labor. I'm just uncomfortable since i am six months pregnant with twins." I said. "I wish you were going into labor i want to see our kids." Omar said and kissed my forehead. "Me too." I whispered. "We should get the house ready for our guests." he suggested. "Okay, I'll go make some Lamb chops and Brownies." I said hopping off o the couch and headed into the kitchen.

**Ricky's POV**

I grabbed my laptop, getting ready to leave work to go to Adrian's and Omar's Condo for dinner. "Bye Leo" I yelled as i got into the elevator. I texted Amy i was leaving work. When i got to the Condo I noticed Amy's eyes were red and puffy. I decided to ignore it, and greeted Adrian,Omar,Grace and Jack. As we sat down at the table Amy stood up "I'm pregnant." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know a lot of my chapters have been short but i don't like having long ones for some reason. Please Review. This one is a bit longer than all of the others.**

**Ricky's POV**

"Your What!" I Whispered. "Pregnant." She repeated. "Congratulations Amy!" Adrian Said hugging her friend. "Thanks." Amy responded. "Well that was a early Christmas present." I finally said after i was sick of people staring at me for my response. "So you're okay with it?" She asked confused. "Yeah Johns not a baby anymore and i miss the feeling of having a baby." I said. "Oh Ricky!" She yelled and ran to kiss me. "Congrats Man." Omar said and fist bumped me. "Yeah Congrats." Jack said. Amy sat in my lap as we talked about how we all were pregnant.

One Day before Christmas Eve

**Grace's POV**

"Come on Jack!" I said trying to get him wake up. "What Grace?" He asked. "We have to go shopping for Christmas gifts, we are going to Ricky's And Amy's for Christmas." "Okay Give me a minute." He said. "Go get Dressed, i'll be making breakfast." "Okay." He said. I carefully got out of bed, and walked into the kitchen. As soon as Jack got dressed and we ate we headed to the mall to buy presents. We shopped for hours until our arms were sore, well mine really weren't sore since i was only carrying to bags, Jack was carrying the other 7. "Ouch!" I yelled. "Grace you Okay? Are you going into labor?"" No,It was a false contraction, you start to get them when you are closing in on your due date." I said.

**Amy's POV**

"Ricky." I murmured. "Babe?" He asked. "We need to go Shopping for presents today." "I Know. i have to finish proofreading this document first though, Okay?" "Okay, I'm gonna go change." I said. "Remind me that when were shopping we buy some clothes that fit!" I yelled. "Okay!" He chuckled.

**Adrian's POV**

"Damn, i feel like i'm gonna burst!" I yelled. "You Okay Adrian?" My fiance asked. "Yeah I'm fine just six months pregnant." I said irritated. "Did you get the Christmas gifts?" I asked. "Yes and i wrapped them." Omar said. "Wow, maybe you could unwrap me." I said as i leaned in for a kiss.

Christmas Eve

**Amy's POV**

"Johnathan Jurgens Underwood, You clean your room right now before Mommy looses her temper!" "No!" John responded and continued watching Sesame Street. "I'm Going to turn the t.v. off until and unless you clean your room." I said grabbing the remote. "Fine!" He said and stomped into his room. Ricky chuckled as he was getting dinner ready for Christmas eve. "How many steaks should i cook for the guests?" He asked. The thought of steak made me feel like barfing, and that's exactly what happened.

**Jack's POV**

"Come on Grace! We need to go if we are going to make it on time to Ricky's and Amy's!" I hollered at the bottom of the stairs."Hold On! I Have to get dressed, but nothing fits!" She yelled. "I'll be waiting in the car." I said. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute. As we got to Ricky and Amy's Grace Seemed Tense. "You okay?" I asked. "Yeah I'm fine." She said but i had a feeling she wasn't


	5. Chapter 5

**Amy's POV**

"Hey Adrian, Grace! You two look great!" I Exclaimed. "Why thank you! My butt is all toned from all the sex i'v been having." Adrian Said. "Good for you." Grace said nonchalantly. "Hi Omar, Jack!" I said hugging both of them. "Hey Ricky!" Jack said as they began to chat in the kitchen. "So how are you doing Grace?" I asked. "To be honest i'm in so much pain with the false contractions. So i'm not that great at the moment." She said. "What about you Adrian?" i asked. "I'm Better, but my hormones are crazy." Adrian sighed. "What about you Amy?" Grace asked. "Me? Uhh lots of morning sickness and john doesn't want to obey me anymore. Today i begged him to clean his room." "Wow." Adrian added.

**Ricky's POV**

"So jack what have you been up to?" I asked as i prepared the mashed potatoes. "Grace eats all the time. In the middle of the night she wants pancakes." He said. "What about you Omar?" Jack asked. "All she thinks about is sex." 'You?" Jack asked me. "She's pissed with john because he wont do what she tells him to do."Ouch." I heard coming from Grace. Jack practicably ran to her side. "Hey baby you okay?" He asked. "NO I"M IN GOD DAMN LABOR!" She yelled. "Oh Oh My God!" Jack stuttered. "Lets go to the hospital." Amy suggested. "That sounds like a good idea." Omar Said as they Tried to get Grace through the door.

**Grace's POV**

Everything Hurt. Especially down there. "GET ME TO A HOSPITAL!" I screamed again. Amy and Adrian were on both sides of me, as we drove to the hospital. "Grace stay calm." Amy tried. "HOW CAN YOU STAY CALM WHEN EVERY DAMN THING IN YOUR BODY HURTS!" I yelled. "Were here." Jack said as he tried to get Grace out of the car. I tried to stay calm as they checked me in and got me into a room. One of the nurses came by to give my pain Killers before the contractions got closer. A half hour later a nurse came by to say "It's Time to push!" "I Pushed as hard as i could. Then i heard the cry's of a baby. "It's A Girl!" Jack said with tears in his eyes. "Give her to me." I said and held my little girl in my arms, "Amanda." I whispered. "Your Going To name her Amanda?" Jack asked. "Yeah, Our Amanda." I said as i kissed Jack.


	6. Chapter 5 contin

**Hey guys i decided to end that chapter there, i know it was short but i thought it was cute! Review Review Review!**

**Ps. Merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Adrian's POV**

All of us waited anxiously for the baby to arrive. "Baby" I thought. "Mercy" immediately popped into my head. Before i knew it i had tears strolling down my cheeks."You Okay?" Asked Omar. "I'm going to be." "Is this about Mercy?" he asked. "Yeah." I said biting lip to keep tears from emerging. "Do you think its a boy or a girl." I asked. "Girl" Amy said. "Grace prayed to get a daughter."

**Jack's POV**

I walked into the waiting room to give everybody the good news. "It's a Girl!" I said. "Really!" I heard Ricky say. "I Knew It! I knew it!" Amy said. "Congrats Man." Omar said. "Yeah Congratulations, hope your ready to change a diaper!" Ricky said. "Lets go meet her." I said leading the way. I opened the door to her room. Grace was holding our daughter and smiling. "Everyone'" Grace started, "I'd like you to meet our daughter, Amanda."

**Omar's POV**

I walked into the room where Grace's and Jack's Daughter slept. "I can't wait to get my own." I told Adrian. "Yeah, hopefully what happened to Mercy won't happen to us." she said biting her lip. "C'mon lets go say hi to Amanda." I said holding Adrian's hand. "Hi Amanda!" Adrian cooed.

**Ricky's POV**

I was excited to meet Grace's daughter, i was especially exited to meet my child in 8 and a half months. I walked with Amy to go say Hi to Grace. Amy knew how tough child birth was and went to go congratulate her. I walked over to jack who was holding his daughter. "When can you take her home?" I asked. "Since she was born a week early, so in 2 days, just to make sure she is okay." Jack said kissing Amanda lightly on her forehead. "Amy C'mon lets go John is at your parents we promised we'd pick him up at 8 and it's 7:45!" "Bye Jack." I said as we left.

**Amy's POV**

I said goodbye to Grace and went to go catch up with Ricky. As we got into our car Ricky turned to me and said, "When should we tell our parents your pregnant, again." "As soon as possible." I said. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" I asked. Ricky must have been startled by the question because he didn't answer for a while. "A girl." He finally said. "Why?" I asked. "because I think that having daughter would make everything more fun." he said. He parked in my Parents driveway and we got out of the car to pick up john. "Mommy! Daddy!" he yelled, and ran towards us for a hug. "Hi Mom." I said, "Dad." "We have to tell you something." "Yeah Amy?" My Mom asked. I took a deep breath and said. "We're Pregnant."

**Grace POV**

****I held Amanda in my arms, she had fallen asleep. So had Jack, it was after midnight. But i wasn't asleep, I couldn't sleep. I gave birth to my daughter, 6 short hours ago. My daughter. Amanda had Jack's blue eyes, and my soft blond hair. "Your Perfect." I whispered to her. "Grace?" Jack said waking up. "Yeah?" I asked. "Do you want another baby?" he asked. "Yeah i do, but not for a couple of months!" I responded.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing This chapter is going to be sad so be warned!**

**8 weeks later**

**Amy's POV**

"Ricky!" I sang, "We need to go to the doctors for the ultrasound!" I was excited i would get to see my baby for the first time. "Coming!" Ricky yelled. "John is coming with us, neither of our parents can babysit." "Okay," I said, "lets go if we want to make it on time." We drove to the doctors and checked in with the nurse at the front desk. "How far are you along?" She asked. "About 15 weeks." i said. "Come this way." she said. We walked into a room similar to the one where i gave birth to John. "John C'mon John Lets see mommy's baby!" Ricky said. The nurse put the gel on my tummy and put turned the ultrasound on. The nurse glided over to try and find the baby, but there was nothing on the screen. "I'll be right back." said the nurse. Something was wrong, i could tell something was wrong. Where was my baby?

**Grace's POV**

"Hello my little angel!" I said to Amanda who was in her crib sleeping. "Grace!" Jack yelled. "Yeah Jack?" I asked. "Today was Amy's ultrasound." "Yeah i Know." "Something went wrong." "Oh My God!" "The baby was gone." "Gone?" "Amy's Heartbroken." "But the test was positive, she WAS pregnant!" "These things happen Grace." "Once to Adrian, Now for Amy?" "It's not fair!" "I know Grace, I Know." "We have to go see her! She needs support right now." "Okay Grace, i'll go grab the diaper bag and Amanda." He said as he ran upstairs.

**Adrian's POV**

"Amy's Baby what!" I yelled. "She's gone!" Amy wailed. "I wasn't pregnant." she sobbed. "What happened to my baby?" She cried. "She left me!" She wailed. "Amy i'll be right over with your favorite Tacos." "Okay" She sobbed. I Ran as fast as i could or being eight 1/2 months pregnant with twins. I got into my Car,got the Taco's and drove to Amy's as fast as i could i got to the apartment i saw Grace's car. "Grace and Jack Are here too?" I thought. I knocked on the door. "Hi Come on in." Amy said with red eyes.

**Jack's POV**

****I watched Adrian walk in with Taco's. Amy was heart broken. So was Ricky. "How is she going to cope?" I asked Ricky. "Honestly I don't know." He said.


	9. Chapter 8

**Amy's POV**

**1 week later  
**I had nightmares for that night and the rest of the week, that i had killed her, I woke up screaming and crying. I'm pretty sure Ricky thought i was crazy. but he also had tears in his eyes in the morning. "Amy, your parents want us to come over today." Ricky said on a Friday morning. "I don't want to talk to anyone right now." I said. "You don't want to turn into Adrian." he said, "We have to tell them." "No we don't, we can pretend i didn't tell them i was pregnant." "Amy you can't avoid it forever." He said annoyed. "I want another baby." I said patting my belly...

**Omar's POV**

"Adrian, Talk to me." "No!Amy lost her Baby, like i lost mine." "I know baby." "When are we going to have our wedding?" "Not until Amy feels better." "Why?" "BECAUSE SHE"S MY FRIEND!" Adrian shouted at me and stomped her foot. "Please Give me a date." I begged. "Fine, August 1st." "That's 6 months from now." "I know. That's about how long it took me to accept Mercy was gone."

**Ricky's POV**

"Amy lets go." I said, practically begging. "Okay, let me get John first." She said as she left for the nursery. When we got to Her parents, they had big smiles on their faces. Making Amy even more depressed. "Mom, Dad." she said sniffling. "Whats wrong honey?" Her mom asked, her face turning serious. "We lost the baby." George put a hand over his mouth. "I'm so Sorry sweetie." Her Mom said as he hugged her. "We're her for you if and when you need us." Her Mom now had tears in her eyes. Now we just had to tell my parents.

**Jack's POV**

**(Nighttime for those of you who are wondering.)  
**"Hello my daughter." I said to Amanda who was in her crib sound asleep. Grace was exhausted from caring for Amanda while i was at work. I decided to go to bed with Grace. I was Tired too from coaching teenagers. Then i heard Grace on the phone as i approached the door. "You want to get pregnant again?" Grace repeated surprised. "Amy, Do you think that's the right thing to do in your situation?" Then there was some silence, probably because Amy was talking. "Well if Ricky agreed to it, I guess it could work." She said. "Okay bye Amy, I'll meet you tomorrow For coffee at Starbucks." "Hey Baby." I said as i walked in. "No sex tonight tiger! I'm to tired from nursing Amanda." Grace said as she rested her head on her Pillow. "I think i can change your mind." I said as i jumped into bed. Grace giggled and kissed me.

**Adrian's POV**

I woke up in a cold sweat. "Mercy" i whispered and tears shed in my eyes. The thought of her made me cringe. "Why had this happened to me and Amy?" I asked myself. "What did we do to deserve this?" I thought.I hugged my knees and cried. "It's not fair." I whispered so softly i could barely hear myself. "Adrian?" I heard Omar ask in the dark. "Yeah." i said sobbing. "Are you okay?" He asked. " Uh Yeah i'm Okay, Amy lost her Baby like i lost mine and I'm sitting her sobbing for no reason because of my stupid damn hormones." I said sarcastically. "I'm sorry i asked, you just seem depressed lately." He said worried. "Of course i'm depressed. My friend lost her baby!" I yelled. Then i froze. "Adrian?" He asked worried. The baby kicked, not just kicked, my stomach was heavy, and i had cramps in my stomach. "I think i'm going into labor." I whispered.

**Amy's POV**

"Are you sure about this?" Ricky asked. "Yes i'm sure, i want to get pregnant again. The doctor said i could and i will. Unless you have any objections?" I asked frustrated. "I don't know if getting pregnant is the right thing right now after you just lost a baby." He said. "I guess your right." I said after pausing for a while to think about. "But i don't think it's fair that i lost my child." I said choking on my words. "Amy.." He said hugging me. "I miss feeling like i'm pregnant." I said weeping. "It's Okay to feel like this." He said hugging me closer. "I want to move on, but i feel like i'm leaving my baby behind." I said crying harder than before.

**Grace's POV**

****It was 2 in the morning, and i was on the phone with Adrian. "Adrian?" I asked sleepily. "You're going into labor!" I shouted so loud Jack and Amanda woke up. "Wha?" Jack said wide awake. "Adrian's in labor!" I whispered to Jack. "I'll go get Amanda." Jack said getting out of bed. "I'll Pack the diaper bag!" I shouted, "We have to go to the hospital for Adrian." I said as i grabbed a pacifier off of the floor.


	10. Chapter 9

**Adrian's POV**

"When will we get to the hospital?" I moaned. My stomach hurt like it had never been before, not even when Mercy was "Born". "We're stuck in traffic so not for another ten minutes." Omar said. "UGHHHHH!" I screamed. My phone rang, the caller ID said it's Grace. "Hey Gra-UGH!" I Screamed. The contractions were getting closer. "Adrian, stay calm, take deep breaths." Grace tried coaching. "I can't stay calm, my tummy hurts like hell." i complained. Then i remembered Mercy and Ben. Both were dead. Both died in the hospital we we're going to. I sniffled. I remembered seeing Ben in the hospital after trying to hang himself the day after Ricky and Amy's wedding. His body was lifeless, never to come back to talk to me. Another contraction passed."AUGH!" I screamed again forgetting Grace was on the phone. "Adrian stay calm, are you at the hospital?" Grace asked. "NO, because my fiance drives like a grandma!" I yelled. "We'll be there in five minutes." Omar said frustrated. I put my hands on my belly. "I'll see you soon my babies." I whispered.

**1 hour later **

**Amy's POV**

"Hi John." I whispered, John was curled up on the couch at 3 in the morning. I remembered seeing John for the first time, and smiled. Maybe i don't need another child. Maybe John will do for now. Then i felt my stomach turn and i ran to the bathroom. "Mommy?" John asked walking into the bathroom. "Did you barf up the baby?" He asked. "No John I didn't barf up the baby, Remember how Mommy told you the baby wasn't there?" I asked. "Oh yeah." He said. "If daddy asks where i am tell him i'll be at the drugstore." I said grabbing my purse. "Okay!" He said cheerfully and wandered into our bedroom. I walked into the closest drugstore i saw and got a pregnancy test. I paid for it and ran back to the apartment. I pulled the test out of the packaging and used it. I waited for the results pacing around. Finally it was done, but i wanted Ricky to see it too. "Ricky!" I called. He walked into the bathroom yawning. I showed him the test. "Amy Your... Pregnant, Again?" He asked. "Yeah, I guess i got pregnant while we thought i was having a baby." I said. "This time you better be real" i scolded to my belly.

**Jack's POV**

"Grace, You okay?" I asked Grace who was pacing around with Amanda. "Yeah, it's just that being at the same hospital where I had her," She said hugging Amanda, "I realize i do want another baby, just not now not for a while." She said. "Why?" I asked. "Because, I feel like there's too much drama already." She said. "Okay" I said and reached out for Amanda. I bounced her on my knee.

**Hey guys i am not going to update for at least a few days since i am working on my new Burn Notice Fanfic(Micheal and Fi are pregnant with a few complications.) New Updates will be coming soon!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Some Inappropriate Language in this Chapter! **

**Adrian's POV**

I Squeezed Omar's hand as they rolled me in a wheelchair into a room. "FUCK!" I yelled as the contractions we're getting closer. "Adrian, Calm down. I'm Going to ask you to push in half n hour." The Nurse said who was pushing my wheelchair. I moaned in pain. I was pushed into a small room, where i was about to see my babies. Omar and I decided not to know the sex of the baby. I Lifted my body off of the chair and dragged myself onto the bed. It was not comfortable. I rested my hands on my tummy, feeling every fucking contraction. "Adrian what can i get for you?" Omar asked. "These Two damn babies out of me." I growled. I read parenting magazines while contractions came and passed. "Adrian?" A nurse walked in with a clipboard and pen. "Ye-AAAh." I said during a contraction. "We're going to ask you to push." Nurse said while positioning my legs and then put a blanket over it. "Adrian you can do this." Omar coached. "We're going to see our kids." I said tears forming in my eyes. "Okay Adrian, PUSH!" Nurse said. The way everything compressed against each other, _hurt._ "AAAAAAAUGHHH!" I yelled. "My girls!" I heard Omar say rushing over to cut the umbilical chord. I Looked up to see 2 beautiful girls, _my girls. _

**Amy's POV**

I walked over to Johns room to see Ricky and John playing with his new action figures he had gotten for Christmas from Grace and Jack. "Hi boys." I said walking in. "Daddy and Mommy have something very important to talk to you about." Ricky said pulling John into his lap. "Remember how Mommy's baby erm, Left?" I asked. "Yeah." He said to engrossed in his action figures to listen. "Well, the baby came back." I said slowly so John could understand. "Sister!" The five year old said running to hug my belly. "You want a sister?" Ricky asked, surprised. "Yeah so i can beat her up." John said showing his fists. "John!" Ricky exclaimed. "Why would you want to beat someone up especially your sibling!" He asked. "So i can be like James Bond!" He said happily. "I told you letting him see that movie wouldn't be a good idea." I said angrily. "John you don't beat up people never!" Ricky said. "But James Bond did!" John said folding his arms. "Okay never mind that, I have something to tell you two," Ricky said biting his lip, "I bought a house that's right across the street from Grace's and Jack's house," I took a minute to absorb the information. "You bought a house?" I said slowly. "Yep, with bedrooms for everyone including us, no more sofa bed!" Ricky said.

**Grace's POV**

"Hey Jack!" I said to sleeping Jack and Amanda in the hospital waiting room, we were waiting to see Adrian's babies. Omar walked in carrying to baby girls sleeping softly on both shoulders, "Hey where's Amy and Ricky?" I asked. "There running late they were talking to John about something, I don''t know what." Jack said, a few moments later Ricky, Amy and John came in. "Oh My God! There adorable!" Amy said holding Johns hand, who was running over to meet his new friends. "Congrats." I heard Ricky say. I walked over to meet the babies. " I'd like you to meet Ava," He said raising his left arm to make it clear who she was, "And Katrina." He said holding up the other child. "They are too precious!" I said approaching Ava and Katrina. I held up my hands and took Ava in my arms and cuddled with her. " I hope you and Amanda are friends!" I cooed. "Can we go see Adrian?" John asked. "Yeah follow me." Omar said leading the way. "Wait!" Amy said, we all stopped and turned to face her. "I have something to tell you guys. We are moving into a new house, because we have a new addition to our family." Amy said smiling at Ricky and John. "Oh my god Amy your Pregnant, Again?" Jack asked. "Yeah!" Amy said leaning over to Kiss Ricky. "So where you guys moving?" I asked. "Actually right across the street from you guys." Ricky said. "Oh that's awesome Because Adrian and I where thinking about moving, how cool would it be if the we lived on the same street!" Omar said. "C'mon lets go see Adrian!" John complained. "Okay, Come on guys." Omar said leading the way to the small room.

**Omar's POV**

I led the way to the small room where Adrian rested. "Hi Guys!" Adrian Said lifting her head off of the pillow. "Congratulations Adrian!" Grace said hugging her best friend. "Yeah Congratulations Adrian!" Amy said holding John. I handed Adrian Ava And Katrina. "When can we go home?" Adrian asked. "You mean our new home?" I said holding up a pair of keys to the house across the street from Grace and Amy's houses. Adrian gasped shocked. "Yep now we all live in the same street!" I said


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys this chapter is short. I hope you guys like it check out my other story, Amy's 21st birthday!**

**Adrian's POV**

I held Ava and Katrina in my arms as i stepped out of Omar's car. I stared at the large house almost identical to Grace and Jack Pappa's house, And Amy's and Ricky's house. I slowly approached the house and pulled on the Navy blue door. The house was fully furnished to my surprise. "How did you do this without letting me know?" I asked walking upstairs to find the nursery to let Ava and Katrina sleep. "I told you i was working overtime when i was here furnishing." He said following me into the nursery. I ran my hands against the soft bedding. "I don't know why i'm so turned on right now." Omar said and kissed my neck. "I gave birth 8 hours ago yet i'm still so turned on too."

**Ricky's POV**

John sat in the backseat sound asleep after a long 3 hours at the hospital. "When are we going to see the house?" Amy asked. "How about now." I said and drove to the familiar street where Jack,Grace,Omar and Adrian lived. "That sounds good!" Amy giggled. "Here we are." I said as i pulled into the drive way. "Oh My God!" Amy screamed kissing my cheek. "Home?" John said awakened by Amy's scream. "Yeah John this is home." I said as i unlocked the car doors as John anxiously jumped out the car to see the house. "Home?" He yelled. "Yeah John, home." I said as i hugged Amy.

**Jack's POV**

I Unloaded the grocery bags from the car and carried Amanda in her car seat. I looked at Amanda and smile remembering the night Grace told me she was pregnant. _"Grace you okay?" I asked Grace who was pacing around the bedroom. "I don't know." She said and threw her hands in the air. "Okay jeez i'm Pregnant." She said holding tears back. "Really!" I asked "You're not mad?" She asked surprised. "No! Of course not. We're going to have a baby!" _I Looked at Amanda and smiled. I put the grocery's away and put Amanda in her crib. I walked into our bedroom and found Grace asleep on the bed with a plastic bag in her hand. "Grace, Wake up." i said as i nudged her. "Jaack!" She yelled then she hid the plastic bag behind her back. "Grace whats in the bag?" I asked. "Nothing." She said. "If it was nothing why isn't it in the trash." I asked holding my hand out for the bag. "It's a pregnancy test." She whispered. "I'm pregnant." She said and began to cry.


	13. Chapter 12 Update

**hey guys. I haven't updated in a while, I know. Trust me. My laptop broke to the point of beyond repair and I'm writing from an iPad right now. I will update soon but it will be a short chapter. When I say soon I mean within the month. I have a lot of school right now too so that's why I can't update as well. also I'm kind of outta of ideas so if you guys could please put some ideas in the reviews. I am working on a glee story right now that should be up within 3 weeks so look out for that. I am discontinuing my burn notice fanfiction for now so I will pick up to it but not for a while. Also I might be writing some pretty little liars fanfics too.**

**BYE!**


	14. Chapter 13

Hey everyone, I am updating! I am writing from an iPad so I apologize for Any Spelling mistakes. I am trying to make this chapter longer so enjoy! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

* * *

**Ricky's POV**

I unloaded the U-haul truck that had arrived this morning. "Hey Babe." Amy said planting a kiss on my cheek as she grabbed a box of John's toys. "How the hell does he have so many toys we don't even know about?" I asked looking through John's toys. "Well Christmas was just here and his birthday had just passed." Amy rambled on. "Okay, okay." I murmured and grabbed John's nightstand and carried it inside. I continued unloading our belongings for the next few hours while Amy took John to a play at the community center. Then I came across one of my old yearbooks from high school. I pulled the book into my lap and skimmed through the pages. Then I came across Amy and Mine wedding photo someone on the yearbook team ahead taken at our wedding. I smiled. Then I heard the door burst open and herd John crying. I shot a look at Amy who was clearly stressed out. "The play got canceled. And the ice cream store was closed." Amy said picking John up in her lap. I reached over for John and pulled him into my arms. " Oh by the way our doctors appointment for the," Amy said motioning to her lower abdomen, "at 4 tomorrow."

**Omar's POV**

I awoke next to Adrian, who was tired as hell caring for the twins. I stretched and got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen to make pancakes. I pulled out the very little food we had in the fridge And turned the stove on. Then I heard Katrina cry, so I made my way upstairs and into the nursery. I picked Katrina up and rocked her in my arms. "Babe?" I heard Adrian whisper behind me. "Yeah hun?" I asked. "Let's elope this weekend."

**Grace's POV**

I stared at Jack awaiting an answer. "I gotta take this." He mumbled when his phone rang. "What the hell!?" I yelled at him when he left the room. I threw the test at the wall and got off from the bed and marched down. "Fuck You." I said and marched out the door and into the car. I turned on the radio and texted Amy.

(AMY IS IN CAPS)

Grace-Hey

AMY- HEY GRACE. WHATS UP?

Grace- Okay don't freak, but I'm pregnant.

AMY-OMG GRACE, YOU SERIOUS?

Grace- I'm damn serious. And i told Jack.

AMY-WELL WHAT WAS HIS REACTION?

Grace-He didn't say anything. I think he's still stunned by the news.

AMY- I'LL GET RICKY TO CALL HIM, BUT RIGHT NOW HES TRYING TO GET JOHN TO BED BUT HES TOO EXCITED TO SEE HIS NEW SIBLING.

Grace- Thanks Amy you're a life saver.

AMY- YOUR WELCOME.

**Amy's POV**

"Hey Babe." I heard behind me. I planted a kiss on Ricky's cheek. "Grace is pregnant by the way." i said. "What?" he exclaimed not expecting me to say that. "Yep" I responded and kissed his lips. I walked into the living room and picked up cardboard boxes, flattened them and put them in the recycling. Then i wondered into the kitchen and got a snack, i was getting even more hungrier with another being inside me. "Hey bud." Ricky said behind me placing his warm hand on my lower abdomen. I giggled at the touch. "John fell asleep while watching Power Rangers so i put him in his bed." Ricky told me and kissed my cheek. "Okay, Oh by the way call Jack. When Grace told him she was pregnant he panicked i guess." i whispered in between kisses. "Call Him!" I persisted. "In the morning." he responded. I took off his shirt and ran my hands down his chest. "Mommy?" John asked. "Shit!" I mouthed to Ricky. "What are you guys doing?" he asked, wondering why his father had lost his shirt. "Uh," I motioned to Ricky for help, "I was looking for a mole." i finally said. I eyed Ricky telling him to shut up. "Yeah she was looking to see if I had any moles." He said. "Why are you up buddy?" Ricky asked. "I had a nightmare." He explained. "Can mommy come put me to bed?" He asked. "Sure. Mommy will come put you to bed. Ricky Call Jack." I told both of them.

* * *

Sorry this isn't so long but i am leaving for a trip and i wanted to update so here it is! the chapter you all have been waiting for. LOL


End file.
